


Ever After

by justanoutlaw



Series: Resurrected [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Future Fic, One Shot Collection, Parent Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Parent Robin Hood (Once Upon A Time), Parents Evil Queen | Regina Mills & Robin Hood, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 09:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16741273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: The future of the Locksley-Mills family in "Resurrected".





	Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> evilpanda-avh prompted: “I’m pregnant.” + OQ
> 
> I debated putting this in the main fic as a flashforward, but decided to make these future shots into their own series.

It was rare Regina would admit she was sick. She had taken the first round of PSATs with a 102 degree fever. She had once successfully defended someone in court with food poisoning. Henry’s fifth birthday party went off without a hitch, despite her double ear infection. Yes, it was rare that Regina buckled down and admitted that she was sick. That was a lot harder to do when she could barely sit through a PTA meeting without having to bolt out the door and throw up in the nearest trash can.

 

Mulan followed after her the third time it happened, rubbing her back and handing her a bottle of water to clear out her mouth. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

“If we don’t figure out this stuff for the bake sale, Fiona is going to have my ass on a plate.”

“Screw Fiona. You’re obviously sick. Is it something you ate?”

“It’d have to be everything I’ve ate. I can’t seem to keep anything down and I’ve just been so tired.”

“Have you been working a lot lately?”

“Actually, my case work has been pretty slow and the kids haven’t been giving me that much trouble. House is actually quiet given all of Roland and Henry’s activities.”

Mulan tilted her head. “Breasts tender? Lack of a certain friend?”

Regina rolled her eyes. “Mulan, I have three kids. I think I’d know if I was pregnant.”

“All symptoms are different. Merida’s pregnancy Greer was a lot different than Marian’s with Maria.”

“I’m fine. Probably just coming down with something, let’s get back in there.”

 

Regina tried to ignore what Mulan had said. There was just no way that she could be pregnant. She and Robin had been very careful since they got back together. Before everything happened, they had planned on four kids but a lot had changed. They had their hands full with the three they had and there would be such big age gaps. The original plan had been to get pregnant when Margot was about 1 years old. Now she was 6, Roland was 10 and Henry just had his 13th birthday. Sure, they were only 35, but she had adjusted to the fact that in a dozen years-time, they’d be empty nesters. They had only been back together for a little over a year, still technically divorced. It wasn’t the right time.

 

Considering her first two pregnancies had been very much unplanned, she should’ve realized that babies don’t always wait for the right time.

 

It took two days before she finally got the nerve to go out and buy a pregnancy test. She sat at her desk in her home office, her heel impatiently tapping against the hard wood floor. Eventually, her phone buzzed to let her know that the timer had finished. She looked down at the test and saw the single word she hadn’t known she had wanted.

 

**Pregnant**

 

“Regina?”

 

Robin’s voice rang through the first floor and she felt her heart sink down in her stomach. She suddenly found herself happy about this pregnancy, but what if he wasn’t?

 

“In the office,” she called back, sliding a book over the test.

 

He walked in, still dressed from work. Sometimes she forgot just how handsome he looked in a suit. Robin loosened his tie and walked over, kissing her.

 

“Where are the kids?”

“The boys are at soccer, Mary Margaret is giving them a ride home. And Margot has a playdate.”

“So, it’s just us?”

“For the minute.”

Robin smiled, though it lessened a bit when he saw her face. “What’s going on?”

 

She sighed. They had promised no more secrets and it wasn’t fair to keep it from him. Regina moved the copy of “War and Peace” from on top of the test and handed it over to him. He looked from the tiny screen, back to her.

 

“You’re pregnant?”

“I’m pregnant.”

 

Once again, Robin bent down, kissing her. Regina was taken off guard, but deepened it for a moment. When he pulled away, she saw that he was still smiling.

 

“You’re okay with this?”

“We always said we wanted a fourth kid.”

“I know, it’s just…a lot has changed and we’ve only been back together for a year…” Her eyes went down to the engagement ring that he had returned to her finger. “We’re not even married again, yet.”

“That doesn’t matter. We’re going to have another child. This…this is really amazing.”

Regina found a smile tugging on her own lips. “I’m gonna be a fat bride.”

“You’ll be amazing.” Robin cupped her cheek, staring down into her eyes. “We’re having another baby.”

“Yes,” Regina whispered, the idea of it bringing tears to her eyes. “We are.”


End file.
